Nega Eggman
Doctor Eggman Nega, more commonly known as Eggman Nega (エッグマンネガ Egguman Nega?) or just Nega, is the third most recurring villain in theSonic game series, right behind Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. He made his debut in Sonic Rush Eggman Nega has been the main villain and final boss of all four main series games he's been in (with the exception of Sonic Rivals 2 ''in which Ifrit is the final boss) ''Sonic Rush, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rush Adventure, and Sonic Rivals 2, although he shares both titles with Dr. Eggman in the Sonic ''Rush 'series. He is the primary nemesis of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. His design appears reminiscent to the older Dr. Eggman from the Genesis Sonic games, albeit with the colors reversed, a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles instead of normal ones. In the ''Sonic Rush series, Eggman Nega (spelled NEGA, with all caps) is introduced as an extra-dimensional counterpart of Doctor Eggman from Blaze's home dimension. He is more cruel and calculating than the Eggman from Sonic's world, although the two often work together, and he has sent Blaze's world into ruin, which is why he sets out for the Sol Emeralds. He is eerily polite for such a cold and calculating person. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches. While Eggman himself is first thought to be the primary antagonist in Sonic Rivals, the player soon finds out that Eggman Nega has captured Eggman and is disguising himself as him. In Sonic Rivals, it is revealed that Eggman Nega is from 200 years in the future (which reflects the Blaze of Sonic the Hedgehog). Using a special camera, he turns several objects and characters into cards, with the objective of turning the world into a card that he will be able to control. During the somewhat ambiguous ending of the game, Nega is captured inside a card of his own by Silver, yet it was never revealed how he freed himself from the card that he was imprisoned in for the sequel. In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega tries to power and awaken an inter-dimensional monster called the "Ifrit" to destroy the world by using the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao to do it after reading old files of Professor Gerald Robotnik. However, his plans were foiled once again and now he's stuck in the Ifrit's Dimension. Personality Eggman Nega is eerily polite, despite being even twice as cruel and calculating than Dr. Eggman himself. He appears to be insane, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman on some occasions. His downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches. His IQ is the same as Eggman's: an IQ of 300. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Eggman Nega is a member of the Circle of the Blot, being recruited by the Shadow Blot to obtain the perfect counterpart to Dr. Eggman in the field of science and tech-engineering. Eggman Nega now wishes to destroy his alternate universe counterpart and finally prove to the universe that he is the one true Eggman. Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot